


Following the Doctor's Orders

by Cap2theDark



Series: Weird Parts of the Family [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, F/F, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Young Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap2theDark/pseuds/Cap2theDark
Summary: Second in the series, you don't have to read in order, but, why not?Fareeha is submitted to the base's medic bay and she's being a brat about it. But can a kind, young doctor change her mind about it?





	Following the Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is an Overwatch fic, we’re gonna have a lot of people with accents and I usually depict that in my writing. Call it immersion. I’m realistic about it. Some people will have heavier accents than others. I’ll leave a note at the bottom that depicts how I’ll be changing certain words. Obviously the more in touch they are with a language (or a certain word), the less they’ll speak with an accent. For example, Fareeha will most likely have a minimal one because of her upbringing.
> 
> Also for my purposes, unless I explicitly say so, they’ll be speaking in English. It’s my first and pretty much only language so that’s where I find comfort in writing them. However if you notice I’m fucking something up culture wise feel free to correct me.

The mother and daughter waited in a room with other recovering soldiers. Curtains kept some modicum of privacy, but military base medic centers were not made to protect silly girls’ red cheeks from the embarrassment of wearing a gown that was much too big for her developing body “Muuuuum.” She complained for the umpteenth time “Why can’t you just put the cast on me? I hate being here. This is exactly why I didn’t want to come in the first place!”

“Shush now Faree. Perhaps if you had come here in the first place, you wouldn’t have had to wait for over an hour.” Her mother looked over the magazine she had picked up from the bedside table for some light reading material while they waited. 

She groaned, sinking her head back into the pillow with a grunt. She hated the hospital. The steady blips, the way too clean smell. It all felt unnatural. 

She was about to complain some more when the curtain was moved to the side “Fräulein Amarrri? Surely they must mean-” A blond woman, speaking english with a clipboard flicked her eyes up between the patient on the bed and the woman sitting in the chair “Ah! Frau Amarri! It’s been so long.” 

Ana stood up, greeting the other woman with a handshake “Doctor Zeeegler, good to see you. I haven’t seen you since Berleen. I thought you had trensferred back to the Swiss base, no?”

The doctor tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear “Oh, yes, for a little vihile, but then I was offerrred a position here as Head of Rresearch Development. And of coorse the occasional patient care. I take that this is your daughter, Frau Amarri?”

“It’s just Fräulein now. Sam and I separated e while back. But yes, this is my reckless daughter. Habibti, say hello to Doctor Zeeegler with your unbroken erm.” Ana mercilessly teased her offspring.

She turned a predictable bright red “Muuuuuuuuum! Stop it! You’re embarrassing me!”

The doctor walked to the other side of her patient’s bed, giggling all the while “Hello, I’ll be your doctor, I’m Angela Zeigler.”

She turned her head away from the young doctor, though her eyes hadn’t left her during the small interaction with her mother. She puffed up her cheeks and crossed her good arm over her chest “I’m fine. Just send me home already.”

“It’s good to meet you Fine. Vhat seem to be the problem today?”

Her cheeks went a deeper shade of red and the two women laughed outright. Ana wiped her eyes “I don’t theenk I’ve ever seen her turn redder!”

The boiling pot of a child continued to simmer more until the doctor put down her clipboard on the side table and her gentle hands rested on her left shoulder and hand “May I examine your arm Fräulein Farreeha?”

With the doctor so close now, and her big blue eyes so ever insistent and kind, she continued to blush for an entirely different reason now “Okay.”

The doctor moved her arm straight out and frowned at what she saw “Jost as I fearred. Hov long has it been like this?”

“How long has what been like this?” Fareeha asked, her gut having gotten her distracted by what was clearly a crush blooming in the air.

The doctor simply smiled and repeated her question “Hov long has it been since your arm vas broken?”

“Um, it’s been a while, two, maybe three weeks now?”

Ana groaned, cupped her hand over her eyes as she watched the examination, already knowing that this outcome was probably unavoidable.

“Vell, Farreeha, do you knov vhat resetting a broken bone means?” She asked, feeling closer to the fracture, checking how clean the break was, which resulted in Fareeha twitching uncomfortably, but the good little soldier refused to move.

“No, what does that mean?” She ventured, already not liking the sound of it.

“Everytime you get hort, your body naturally tries to fix it. So vhen you broke your arm, it vanted to heal it. Vhich is good. Hovieverr, in your case, since the bone was never put back in the proper place, it’s healing off center. Not good, especially vhen you are still groviing. So in orderr to get you back into shape, ve’ll have to do something aboot it.” The doctor’s hand came up to her upper arm, holding it gently. 

Fareeha realized that she was shaking. She swallowed “We can’t just put it in a cast?”

“I’m afrraid not. I’ll get you some pain medication nov. I’m good at vhat I do. I’ll make it quichk.” Dr. Zeigler promised “It vill be okay.” She rose from where she had been hunched over to examine the arm “Ana, I’ll be right back. Being calm vill be the best you chan do for nov.”

The doctor left, off to get the medicine, while the teen looked to her mother, tears welling in her eyes “Mum..”

“Oh, I know Malak, I know.” She hugged her daughter. She could feel the tears staining her neck.

“I’m afraid. I-It’s gonna hurt!”

“Shush, shush now.” She wiped her tears away “The paeen won’t last. Be strong for me.” She squeezed her hand “I’ll be with you. My strong girl.”

She cleared her nose, trying to put on a brave face “As long as you’re with me, then I won’t be afraid.”

The doctor came back with a small bottle and a needle in hand. The gloves were already on.

She really thought it was at least going to be a pill. That she would have some more time before the inevidentable. She was already squeezing her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth.

The doctor touched her arm once more and she jumped. The blond offered her a rag, which drew her eyebrow up “Bite into this. It vill help.”

The teen put the rag between her teeth. Her mother held her off hand. They both squeezed tightly.

“Okay, nov the arm.” The doctor lifted her arm up at the wrist.

“Wait! What about the sho-” Down on the bedside table was the emptied out needle.

“Already taken care of mein dearr.” She helped returned the rag to her mouth. 

This time the girl silently accepted it and turned her head away.

“Just take a deep breath in.” She instructed.

She held it until she couldn’t anymore. She took another deep breath in and that’s when -SNAP- She screamed into the cloth, cried into her mother’s shoulder. She could feel the doctor moving her arm, sliding it until it clicked into proper placement and the casting began. She sat back, caught her breath, a bead of sweat on her broad as the doctor, quickly and effectively wrapped her arm in white wrappings.

“You did very vell Farreeha.” She mused, “Move your thumb for me.” She instructed her patient “Excellent. It will take aboot six weekhs for your arm to heal. I’ll need you to come back in about three weekhs time to chheck that the alignment is good. But besides that, you don’t need to vorry aboot anything else. Just let your body do the work! Do you know vhat colorr you vant for your chast?”

She wiped the last of the tears from her eyes “Um, I don’t know? You just pick.”

She hummed, having finished with the white, under wrapping. She fished around in her pocket for some of the colors she had brought with her “Hovi aboot this nice deep bloo? Vhat do you think?”

“Yea, blue’s alright.”

Her mother chuckled, “Just elright? I thought blue was your favoreete color?”

She shrieked at her mother. Blue was her favorite color. She just didn’t need to point out that the pretty doctor that was helping her had picked her favorite color so easily and that it made her gut fester and her heart skip a beat that she had picked it.

**Author's Note:**

> For Swiss-German  
> Rrr- r Oderr (Order)  
> Vi- w Viitch (Witch)  
> O- u Jomp (Jump)  
> Ch, kh- c, k Chan’t (Can’t)
> 
> For Arabic  
> Long a - short e Teke (Take)  
> Short i - long e Speet (Spit)  
> Double vowels are longer  
> Clear- Cluhear  
> Sleeping- Sluheeping
> 
> I don't always follow this rule to the letter because I figure they are just going to be use to saying certain words much more fluently then others.


End file.
